Miqo'te
Miqo'te é uma raça felina de Eorzea em Final Fantasy XIV. Eles lembram as Mithra de Final Fantasy XI, mas diferente das Mithra, tanto os Miqo'tes do sexo masculinos quanto as do sexo femininos estão disponíveis para jogar. Como os Hyur, os Miqo'te são uma raça imigrante. A descrição do minion Winded-up Mithra afirma que as Mithras eram ancestrais dos Miqo'tes. História Durante a Era do Gelo Infinito, como os mares se transformaram em gelo tornou-se possível passar por cima deles, Eorzea viu um afluxo de fauna estrangeiras para suas costas. Isso trouxe as tribos de caça, os descendentes modernos são hoje conhecido como o Miqo'te. Desde a sua chegada, os Miqo'te divergiram em dois grupos fisicamente distinguíveis: os Seekers of the Sun (lit. Candidatos do Sol) e os Keepers of the Moon (lit. Guardiões da Lua). Miqo'te notáveis *F'hobhas *F'lhaminn Qesh *G'raha Tia *H'naanza Esi *K'lyhia *K'rhid Tia *Loonh Gah *Nashu Mhakaracca *Qhota Nbolo *V'kebbe *Y'mhitra Rhul *Y'shtola Rhul Cultura Os Miqo'te divergiram em duas etnias distintas: Seekers of the Sun e os Keepers of the Moon. Enquanto os Keepers of the Moon cultuam o sol Azeyma, a Governadora com a sua cultura girando em torno do sol, os Keepers of the Moon preferem sair de noite e oferecem sua piedade para Menphina a Amante. Os Keepers of the Moon têm o costume de aplicar a pintura de guerra em seus rostos, pois acredita-se que as cores vivas concedem poderes lunares. Fisiologia thumb|250px|Uma Miqo'te ao lado de outras raças jogáveis. Devido às diferenças de suas culturas, existem algumas diferenças fisiologias entre os Seekers of the Sun e os Keepers of the Moon. Devido à sua exposição à luz, os Miqo'te seguidores do Seekers of the Sun tem cortes alinhados verticalmente com íris levemente colorida. É comum os olhos serem distintamente coloridos logo a partir do nascimento, um traço considerado auspicioso entre sua espécie. Em contrapartida, devido à sua exposição a escuridão, os Miqo'te seguidores do Keepers of the Moon tem olhos grandes e redondos com a exposição pequenas íris. Eles são distinguíveis de seus primos diurnas por sua pele escura, orelhas maiores, olhos redondos, caninos mais pronunciadas, e caudas mais longa e fina. Os grupos compartilham um excelente senso de olfato e poderosos músculos na perna, resultado de uma longa evolução voltada para a caça e predação. Com a versão do A Realm Reborn algumas diferenças são notadas, por exemplo, os Seekers of the Sun tem orelhas mais largas com cabelo grosso, enquanto os Keepers of the Moon tem orelhas estilizado com cabelo curto e ligeiramente mais longo e fino. Miqo'te Masculino dos Seekers of the Sun tem a pele bronzeada e têm rostos mais largos e suas caudas têm um design leonino, enquanto os Keepers of the Moon têm caudas caninos pálidos. Os Seekers of the Sun não têm dentes caninos visíveis, mas Keepers of the Moon tem caninos longos claramente visíveis quando riem, aplaudem, ou na maioria dos outros emotes. Comportamento Relativamente poucos, Miqo'te mantem uma mentalidade insular dentro de seus clãs, que tende a evitar o contato com as outras raças. Muitas pessoas levam estilos de vida isolado, mesmo quando vivem nas cidades mais populosas. Os Seekers são amplamente considerados como furo de raciocínio rápido e propenso a ação, com muita facilmente. Os Keepers são conhecidos por suas personalidades reticentes e da ninhada, mas também são respeitados e, às vezes temida por sua tenacidade. Áreas Os Seekers são dispersados através de Eorzea; alguns podem ser encontrados em quase todas as regiões da terra, Coerthas. Limsa Lominsa possui uma população substancial investigador, como os Seekers são geralmente atraídos para La Noscea pelo clima temperado e com luz solar abundante. Muitos dos Seekers que se instalaram em Limsa também adotaram a maioria de seus costumes sociais, e não seguem a hierarquia do clã "tradicional" de perto. A outra famosa população de Seekers pode ser encontrada em Sagolii Desert de Thanalan. Embora haja, naturalmente, Os Seeker podem ser encontrado em Ul'dah (incluindo os infames Ul'dahn "dançarinas"), uma série de tribos Seeker habitam as partes do sul de Thanalan, estendendo-se para o Sagolii. Essas tribos, em contraste com seus primos urbanizadas, tendem a ser estridente tradicional, mantendo a estrutura social Seekers viveram sob há milênios e com uma economia voltada para a caça. A mais famosa das tribos deste tipo entre os aventureiros são, sem dúvida, o "U", ou Drake, tribo; a localização da sua casa, Forgotten Springs, faz com que seja um bom ponto de parada para quem se aventurar no deserto, e da aldeia tem uma boa quantidade de pessoas. Keepers são geralmente encontrados no Black Shroud. Eles são divididos entre aqueles que fizeram a paz com os Gridanianos e integraram sua cultura, e os outros clãs que ainda resistem a "dominação" Gridaniana e têm esculpido em seus próprios pequenos domínios da floresta, como o Coeurlclaws. Os últimos tendem a se envolver em banditismo para ajudar a sua sobrevivência, forçando-os a novos conflitos com Gridanianos. Estatísticas Modelos de personagens ;Tipos de rosto ;Tipos de cabelo: Atributos iniciais A tabela a seguir mostra os atributos no nível 1 de um Miqo'te: ;Seekers of the Sun ;Keepers of the Moon Outras aparições ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII O traje padrão de Miqo'te é um dos trajes da Lightning. Ela é obtida das chocobo girls em Yusnaan. Uma das poses das Miqo'tes serve como pose de vitória enquanto ela está vestindo este traje. Final Fantasy XV Y'jhimei é uma Miqo'te ''Seeker of the Sun de Eorzea que acaba em Eos através de um portal dimensional durante o evento colaborativo Aventureiro de Outro Mundo. Ela se depara com o Príncipe Noctis e seus companheiros, contratando-os como "aventureiros" para ajudá-la a impedir a invocação de um Primal no Forte Perpetouss. Após a missão, o grupo ganha vestimentas com o tema de Eorzea, o Glamour Prism de Noctis é o equipamento inicial de um Miqo'te junto de orelhas felinas e uma cauda. Yjhimei from FFXV.png|Y'jhimei. Glamour Prism Miqote attire for Noctis from FFXV.png|Noctis. Aparições fora da série ''Phantasy Star Online 2'' As roupas iniciais do Miqo'te estão disponíveis no jogo como parte de um evento colaborativo entre a Square Enix e a . Galeria File:Player Miqo'te FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Arte. File:Player Miqo'te FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Arte. File:MiqoteF.png|Este modelo serviu de base para o Mi'qote visto na abertura de 1.0. File:CGArtwork_RealmReborn5.png|Render em CG de uma Miqo'te como Bard. File:Miqote_2.jpg|Render de uma Miqo'te. File:Ff14-miqote.jpg|Render. File:MiqoteBody.jpg|F'lhaminn Qesh. File:MiqoteKeepersoftheMoon_f_bust.jpg|''Keeper of the Moon''. File:MiqoteKeepersoftheMoon_stand.jpg|''Keeper of the Moon''. File:MiqoteFangs.jpg|Presas de uma Keeper of the Moon. File:MiqoteSeekersoftheSun_f_bust.jpg|''Seeker of the Sun''. File:MiqoteSeekersoftheSun_stand.jpg|''Seeker of the Sun''. File:Lancer Ownage.jpg|Miqo'te Lancer. File:Ff14 lancer.jpg|Miqo'te Lancer. File:MiqoteFace9.jpg|Rosto Oculto. File:MiqoteFace10.jpg|Rosto Oculto. File:FFXIV Male Miquote.jpg|Miqo'te masculino. File:FFXIV 2.0 Miquote Artwork.jpg|Arte dos Miqo'te. File:FFXIV 2.0 Chocobo Buddy Artwork.jpg|Miqo'te com chocobos. File:XIV-NewBowgirl.jpg|Uma Miqo'te durante o Fim de uma Era. File:FFXIV Miqote ARR Character Creation.jpg|Uma Miqo'te em A Realm Reborn. File:ARR_Miqote_Thanalan.jpg|Uma miqo'te em Thanalan. File:Native_Miqo'te.jpg|Roupas nativas dos Miqo'te. File:Miqo'tes_Forgotten_Spring.jpg|Um drake caçado por Miqo'tes em Forgotten Spring, Thanalan. File:LRFFXIII Miqo'te Outfit Costume Victory Pose.png|Pose de vitoria da Lightning com o traje de Miqo'te. File:vo:FFXIV_Miqo'te_Samurai_Illustration.jpg|Arte promocional de uma Miqo'te samurai. Etimologia Embora a origem da palavra "Miqo'te" não seja estabelecida, as duas sub-raças têm a sua própria nomeação. Curiosidades * Originalmente, os jogadores foram capazes de jogar apenas como Miqo'tes do sexo feminino, mas os do sexo masculino se tornaram jogável desde o lançamento de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. * Na versão 1.0, enquanto os bustos de membros do sexo feminino de outras raças de personagens mudam dependendo do rosto, o tamanho do busto de Miqo'te feminina depende da sub-raça (Seeker of the Sun ou Keeper of the Moon). Em '' A Realm Reborn'' a opção de tamanho do busto é independente do rosto. * Data Mining do patch 2.5 de A Realm Reborn sugere que Miqo'te migraram de Meracydia. de:Miqo'Te fr:Miqo'te en:Miqo'te Categoria:Raças jogáveis de Final Fantasy XIV